Time Line
History of the Human Race, and its expansion through the ages. The Human History saw the extinction of the First Civilization, and also the bringing of many wars and deverstation to all of Man-Kind. Man-Kind proved it was always bloodthirsty as it constructed new ways to kill themselves through War. Man has also shown itself to be selfish and distrusting. Anno Domini (abbreviated as AD or A.D.) and Before Christ (abbreviated as BC or B.C.) are designations used to label or number years used with the Julian and Gregorian calendars. This calendar era is based on the traditionally reckoned year of the conception or birth of Jesus of Nazareth, with AD counting years after the start of this epoch, and BC denoting years before the start of the epoch. There is no year zero in this scheme, so the year AD 1 immediately follows the year 1 BC. This dating system was devised in 525, but was not widely used until after 800. Alternative names for this era include vulgaris aerae (found 1615 in Latin), "Vulgar Era" (in English, as early as 1635), "Christian Era" (in English, in 1652), "Common Era" (in English, 1708), and "Current Era". Since 1856, the alternative abbreviations CE and BCE are sometimes used in place of AD and BC.The Gregorian calendar is the most widely used calendar in the world today. For decades, it has been the unofficial global standard, adopted for pragmatic interests of international communication, transportation and commercial integration and recognized by international institutions such as the United Nations and the Universal Postal Union. The term Anno Domini is Medieval Latin, translated as In the year of the Lord, and as in the year of our Lord. :782 It is sometimes specified more fully as Anno Domini Nostri Iesu (Jesu) Christi ("In the Year of Our Lord Jesus Christ").Traditionally, English has copied Latin usage by placing the abbreviation before the year number for AD. Since BC is not derived from Latin it is placed after the year number (for example: AD 2012, but 68 BC). However, placing the AD after the year number (as in "2012 AD") is also becoming common usage. The abbreviation is also widely used after the number of a century or millennium, as in "fourth century AD" or "second millennium AD" (although conservative usage formerly rejected such expressions). Because BC is the English abbreviation for Before Christ, it is sometimes incorrectly concluded that AD means After Death, i.e., after the death of Jesus. If that were true, the thirty-three or so years of his life would not be in either era. Before Christ Information Pending...... Anno Domini Information Pending...... 13th Century 14th Century 18th Century 20th Century 23rd Century The 23rd Century of the Gregorian calendar, typically known as the Johnson Era or the Imperial Era due to the rise of a new British Empire with its new Socialist type Monarchy, the Johnson Family. The 23rd Century had two Major Powers, the British Empire and the Forth German Reich. In the 2240's the British Empire and Forth Reich had been great allies during a massive conflict against a former Superpower through the late 2190's; the Federal Republic of Brazil, the War against Brazil was costly and destroyed much of the Allied Nations economy, but due to the size and massive mutual trade agreements between Britain and Germany, they managed to avoid any loss due to the conflict where other Nations fell apart due to money troubles. As of 2245 Britain and German remain close friends, despite the rivalry between them. 29th Century 30th Century 2900-2909 2910's-2919 2920's-2929 2930's-2939 2940's-2949 After the Cycle of Extinction (ATE) Information Pending........